One convenient form of retail packaging is blister card packaging. Blister card packages are commonly used for the distribution of many retail and consumer products, including pharmaceutical drugs, batteries, sewing kits, toy cars, electronic and cellular accessories, personal care products, hardware, tools, cosmetics, office supplies, and more. Blister card packaging provides an inexpensive, yet versatile form of product distribution. Blister packaging, in its simplest form, comprises two vital components: a thermoformed blister and a paperboard blister card. The thermoformed blister is typically a translucent chamber made out of some variety of plastic (or other suitable material). The blister houses the product to be distributed using the blister packaging. The blister card is the stiffener or backing sheet for the blister packaging and the product contained within the blister. Typically, the blister card is comprised of pre-printed stiff paper, such as cardboard or paperboard. Paperboard can include any product containing paper (or its derivatives and blends) with a typical thickness of 10 points (0.25 mm) or more, layers of paper, laminated paper, or cardboard. The blister card is usually folded to create at least two adjacent sides. One or both of the sides typically contain an aperture. The product to be packaged is usually encased within an individual blister, which may be inserted between the two adjacent sides of the blister card such that the product protrudes from one or both apertures. The flange area of the blister and the two blister card sides are then sealed, typically using a blister machine. This machine introduces heat and pressure to the flange area of the blister, which may activate glue applied to the blister card. Ultimately, the individual blister is secured to the blister card, and the plastic blister is retained within its blister card packaging.
Blister card packages may accommodate individual products in individual blisters (as described above) or may be designed to accommodate multiple products or multiple applications of a similar product. Typically, separate products or multiple applications of a similar product are housed in blister strips or solid-form blisters. Small objects, such as pharmaceutical drugs, candy, and batteries, are often distributed in this manner. A blister strip comprises a contiguous row of plastic blisters having a common backing, such as paper or foil. The common backing is usually one product unit wide by any number of product units long. In contrast, solid-form blisters comprise a matrix or grid of both horizontal and vertical rows of blisters. As with blister strips, solid-form blisters also typically share a common backing.
Many of the existing, patented blister card packages were originally designed for distribution of non-lethal pharmaceutical drugs. To sell to a larger market of users, these blister card packages were modified to achieve the federal testing guidelines for child-resistance using a variety of methods. These methods included adding paperboard layers, adding plastic or tape layers to the exterior of the paperboard, reinforcing a frangible foil backing with a less frangible paper, etc. As a result, many blister card packages exist today that have passed federal child-resistant and senior-friendly testing guidelines.
After the aforementioned modifications were made, many blister card packages that were previously non-child-resistant were able to pass child resistance testing; however, the packaging became undesirable in several other ways. For example, the additional reinforced layers often prevented the product from being pushed cleanly through the blister backing. Specifically, some blister card package manufacturers added a layer of paper to the foil backing through which the product is pushed. This paper and/or foil backing does not tear cleanly. As a result, the user has to scrape the backing until enough of the backing is removed to allow the user to grasp and peel the backing to reach the product. This can be very difficult, especially for senior citizens or other adults with impaired physical abilities.
Furthermore, once the backing is grasped and torn, a user can easily tear too much backing. This excessive tearing is undesirable, especially when blister strips or solid-form blisters are used. The tearing may run into an adjacent blister, allowing another product or item to be prematurely dispensed. Additionally, the user may not be able to scrape enough backing to the point where the backing may be pulled away, causing the user to utilize a sharp object such as a knife or scissors. Cutting of the blister card packaging can lead to many more problems, including unintentional damage to the product, damage to the printed instructions on the packaging, or injury to the person.
Alternatively, if a user cannot remove the reinforced layer of the blister backing and easily push the product through the non-reinforced layer of the blister backing, the user may attempt to force the product through the reinforced backing. This leads to at least two major problems. First, the content of the blister may be damaged and unusable. Second, the user may resort to bending the overall blister card package causing damage to the blister, the blister card, or the content of the blisters.
Conventional blister card packages also exhibit many other undesirable qualities. For example, the use of large blister card packages is commonplace in the retail marketplace for displaying products for sale. These plastic blisters are often combined with a paperboard backing which allows the consumer to easily view the product through a clear package. These blister card packages are prone to theft and product tampering because the paperboard backing can easily be torn and the item contained therein can be effortlessly removed increasing opportunities for theft and tampering of the item. In order to improve the theft and tamper resistance of the packages, blister card packages are available which are composed entirely of heavy gauge plastic. Such packages are commonly used for consumer products, such as compact discs, computer devices and peripherals, household electronics, etc. These heavy gauge plastic blisters are extremely inconvenient because they usually require tools, such as knives or scissors, and a large amount of physical strength to open the blister and access the product. In addition, these heavy gauge plastic blisters cannot be directly printed on, which makes them less attractive and offers less marketing potential for vendors.
There are various techniques which can currently be employed to produce paperboards which are tear resistant or tear proof. The existing technology in the field consists of paperboard sheets which have a plastic material applied onto one side to produce a tear resistant material. The plastic material is extruded or laminated onto the sheet of paperboard. It is the laminate material, not the paperboard, which provides the resistance to tearing. However, such tear-proof paperboard often exhibits small nicks or cuts in the edge of the paperboard due to manufacturing, transport, and handling. These nicks and cuts often become a starting point for a tear, and depending on the material of the laminate, once a tear is started it can be easily continued. While such tear-proof paperboard technology can improve the theft resistance of blister card packages, they are still prone to theft and product tampering. In addition, the effectiveness of the tear resistance is diminished because a small tear or nick in the edge of a sheet can lead to the total failure of the tear-resistant material due to the propagation of the tear.
By way of example, the general state of the art of blister card packages is defined by Compere U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,221 (hereinafter referred to as “Compere”), Davie, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,190 (hereinafter referred to as “Davie”), Dlugosz U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,789 (hereinafter referred to as “Dlugosz”), Intini U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,312 (hereinafter referred to as “the Intini '312 patent”), Intini U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,004 (hereinafter referred to as “the Intini '004 patent”), Wharton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,812 (hereinafter referred to as “Wharton”), Bitner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,060 (hereinafter referred to as “Bitner”), Sowden U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,968 (hereinafter referred to as “Sowden”), Price U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,960 (hereinafter referred to as “Price”), Matthews et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,968 (hereinafter referred to as “Matthews”), Leblong U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,774 (hereinafter referred to as “Leblong”), Vasquez et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,505 (hereinafter referred to as “Vasquez”), Dressel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,180 (hereinafter referred to as “Dressel”), Plezia et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,915 (hereinafter referred to as “Plezia”), Faughey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,888 (hereinafter referred to as “the Faughey '888 patent”), Faughey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,930 (hereinafter referred to as “the Faughey '930 patent”), Godfrey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,500 (hereinafter referred to as “Godfrey”), Ray et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,191 (hereinafter referred to as “Ray”), Gartland U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,699 (hereinafter referred to as “Gartland”), Danville U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,407 B2 (hereinafter referred to as “Danville”), and Swartz U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,391 B1 (hereinafter referred to as “Swartz”).
Compere, the Intini '312 patent, Wharton, Price, and Dressel disclose child-resistant blister card packaging having two layers covering the opening to each blister. To access the product contained within the blister, the user first peels an outer non-frangible layer, such as stiff paper, to expose an underlying frangible layer, such as thin foil. The underlying frangible layer comprises a material that allows the user to push the product contained within the blister through the frangible layer. This type of packaging is referred to as peel-push.
Many problems exist with peel-push blister card packaging. One such problem is the difficulty involved with grasping the outer layer so that it may be peeled. Since many outer layers are difficult to grasp, users tend to bend the overall packaging or use sharp objects to remove the outer layer. This results in damage to the packaging or to the products themselves. In particular, some of these outer layers are so difficult to grasp that senior citizens or other adults suffering from diminished physical abilities or poor eyesight may not be able to access the blister product without assistance. Also, the damage to the packaging reduces or frequently eliminates its child resistance.
Another problem with peel-push packaging is evident in blister packages containing multiple products or applications. In these packages, even if the user is able to grasp the outer layer, the user often removes too much of the outer layer, thereby accessing adjacent products. Therefore, the frangible layer of other adjacent products that the user does not intend to remove is exposed. Again, this problem causes the child resistance of the adjacent product to be reduced or totally eliminated. Furthermore, the blister card packaging does not have any means of reducing theft or product tampering.
Davie also discloses peel-push blister card packaging. However, to remove the content of the blister as disclosed in Davie, the user peels away a tear strip that exposes the frangible foil backings of an entire row of blisters. After the tear strip is removed, the user may push the content of any blister in the row through its respective foil backing. The blister card packaging disclosed in Davie suffers the same limitations as other peel-push packaging. Namely, the outer layer is difficult to grasp prior to peeling. In addition, the Davie product is actually designed to expose the frangible layer of products that are not ready to be removed. This aspect obviously diminishes the child resistant capabilities of the unopened package. Also, the Davie product contains no means to deter theft or product tampering.
Dlugosz also discloses a peel-push blister card package; however, Dlugosz discloses a method that requires the user to first bend the package. The blister card package disclosed in Dlugosz comprises a paperboard sheet folded to create two adjacent paperboard sheets. The blisters are inserted between the two adjacent paperboard sheets and contain a frangible backing through which the user may push the content of the blister. To expose the frangible backing, the user removes a tear strip located on one of the paperboard sheets. The user grasps the tear strip by bending the edge of the paperboard to access a leading tab, which assists in the removal of the tear strip. Although Dlugosz discloses a better method of grasping the tear strip, Dlugosz still requires the bending of the packaging. Also, Dlugosz does not disclose a method that prevents the user from tearing more of the backing than necessary to expose the frangible layer of the desired product. Finally, the tear strip may still be difficult to grasp for senior citizens or other adults suffering from diminished physical abilities. Furthermore, Dlugosz does not disclose any means for reducing theft or product tampering.
Similar to Dlugosz, the Intini '004 patent discloses a blister card package that requires the user to perform a “bend-peel-push” method to remove the content. First, the user bends the entire blister card package to expose a pull-tab. Then, the pull-tab may be used to peel away the outer layer of the card such that only the frangible layer remains. The content of the blister may then be pushed through the frangible layer. Although the Intini '004 patent discloses a better method of grasping the outer non-frangible layer, the Intini '004 patent still requires the user to bend the packaging. This may be difficult for frail adults, especially those suffering from an ailment such as arthritis. Furthermore, because the Intini '004 patent requires both foil and paper frangible layers, it is difficult to push the product through the two frangible layers. Furthermore, seniors have a more difficult time pressing products through the thicker frangible layers. Again, the product does not have any theft resistance means.
Bitner discloses a blister card package that requires a user to break a T-shaped perforation to access a corner of a non-frangible layer. The non-frangible layer may then be peeled away to expose the frangible layer. Subsequently, the user may push the content of the blister through the frangible layer. Although the additional layer containing the T-shaped perforation may provide a higher child resistance rating, the additional layer adds another level of complexity for those users who suffer from diminished physical abilities or poor eyesight. Also, Bitner does not disclose any theft resistance means for the blister card package.
Sowden discloses a blister card package that requires the user to perform multiple steps to remove the content of the blister. Initially, the user must remove a single blister from a solid form blister. Next, the user peels a first strip from the single blister. Once the first peelable strip is removed, a depression is exposed that allows the user to peel away the backing of the blister, thereby gaining access to the content of the blister. Similar to the packaging disclosed in Bitner, although the additional complexity required to access the content of the blister might achieve a higher child resistance rating, the additional complexity also makes the content of the blister less accessible to those users who suffer from diminished physical abilities or poor eyesight. Also, the Sowden product does not have any means to deter theft or product tampering.
Matthews discloses a blister card packaging comprising three distinct layers. The first, innermost layer is frangible, and the second and third outer layers are non-frangible. The second and third layers are perforated in two distinct patterns. Therefore, the user initially removes the third (outermost) layer according to its perforation pattern. Then, the second layer is removed according to its distinct perforation pattern. Finally, the content can be pushed through the innermost frangible layer. The packaging disclosed in Matthews suffers from the same limitations as the aforementioned packaging containing two distinct layers. Namely, there is an additional level of complexity required to access the product, and the possibility exists for the user to tear more of the backing than required. As a result, the child resistant properties of the packaging of the remaining products are reduced. However, these limitations are magnified by the addition of a third layer, i.e., the outermost non-frangible layer. Furthermore, the blister card packaging does not have any means of reducing theft or product tampering.
Vasquez discloses a blister card package that requires a user to remove an individual blister from a solid-form blister via perforations in the non-frangible layer. Once the individual blister has been isolated from the solid form blister, a pull-tab is exposed on the corner of the backing of the individual blister. The user then pulls the pull-tab to peel away the backing and access the content of the blister. Again, the Vasquez packaging requires multiple, intricate steps that will be difficult to perform by users suffering from diminished physical abilities or poor eyesight. Also, the Vasquez product does not have any means to deter theft or product tampering.
Leblong discloses a blister card package that requires the user to tear away two strips before accessing the content of a blister. The first strip is formed on the edge of a solid-form blister. Once the first strip is torn away, multiple pull-tabs form a series of secondary strips are exposed. The user may then pull away an individual secondary strip by pulling the respective pull-tab, thereby exposing a frangible layer covering a row of blisters. Thereafter, similar to Davie, the content of any blister in the row may be removed by pushing the content of the blister through the frangible layer, which reduces the package's child resistance. Furthermore, Leblong does not disclose any means for reducing theft or product tampering.
Plezia, the Faughey '888 patent, the Faughey '930 patent, and Ray disclose blister card packages that require the user to press on a specified area of the blister card package to create a pull tab. Thereafter, the pull-tab may be pulled to remove the backing from the blister and expose the blister content. However, none of these patents disclose a method that prevents the user from removing more of the backing than that which covers the intended blister or blisters to be dispensed. In addition, although the pull-tab facilitates removal of the blister backing for an adult, the pull-tab also reduces the package's child resistance by facilitating removal of the blister backing by a child. Again, the product does not have any theft resistance qualities.
Godfrey discloses a folded blister card package that encloses a blister, blister strip, or solid-form blister. The side of the folded blister card that faces the blister backings comprises a series of oval perforations. To eject the content of a blister, the user simply presses the top of the blister forcing the content of the blister through the foil backing and the respective oval perforation, causing a hole to form in the blister card packaging through which the content of the blister may pass. If the rigidity of the perforated ovals is low, the packaging disclosed in Godfrey allows a child to have easy access to the content of the blister. In contrast, if the rigidity of the perforated ovals is high, the Godfrey packaging impedes access to the content of the blister for adults having impaired physical abilities. Also, Godfrey does not disclose any theft resistance means for the blister card package.
Similar to Godfrey, Gartland also discloses a blister card package comprising a series of perforated ovals; however, Gartland discloses a layer of plastic biaxial film that covers the perforated ovals. To remove the perforated ovals, the user must first peel the plastic biaxial film from the ovals. The perforated ovals can then be removed such that the foil backing of the blisters are exposed. The user then pushes on an individual blister to force the blister content through the blister backing. These three steps can be very difficult for a senior citizen or other adult with impaired physical abilities. Such individuals may resort to sharp objects for removal of any of the aforementioned layers, which is likely to damage the packaging or product contained within the packaging. Also, the Gartland product does not have any means to deter theft or product tampering.
Danville discloses blister card packaging that also requires the user to perform a series of steps to access the blisters' content. First, the user must remove a group of blisters by pushing the group through a perforated section of the blister card package. Once the blister group is removed from the blister card package, a second perforation is exposed. The user then accesses the second perforation to grab and tear the packaging in the area adjacent to the desired blister. Along the tear, there is an area wherein the portion of the backing being torn and the underlying backing are not adhered together. At this location, the layers may be easily separated allowing the innermost backing to be easily peeled away from the blister. Whereas the lack of adhesion between the outer and inner layers of the backing facilitates removal of the backing, the multiple peels required to remove the blister's content renders the Danville packaging difficult for adults having impaired physical abilities. Furthermore, the blister card packaging does not have any means of reducing theft or product tampering.
Finally, Swartz provides a blister card package that requires the user to tear the blister card package in two directions. Prior to tearing the blister card package, the user must remove a blister segment via a perforated section of the blister card package. Each blister segment comprises two lines cut in the blister segment backing such that the two lines merge on one side of the backing and are separated on the other side of the backing. Therefore, by pushing between these two lines at the point where the two lines merge, the user may create a pull-tab that may be used to begin tearing the segment backing. Finally, to access the content of the desired blister, the user continues to tear the previously torn backing in the direction of the desired blister. The blister card packaging disclosed in Swartz does not contain a method of preventing more than the desired backing from being torn. Additionally, the pressure exerted on the packaging to form the pull-tab may damage the packaging. Also, the Swartz product does not have any means to deter theft or product tampering.
Thus, there is a clear need for retail and consumer packaging that incorporates means for reducing theft, product tampering, and product degradation when the packaging is displayed for customers to handle at retail locations. In addition, a clear need exists for an improved form of packaging that is also child-resistant and senior-friendly. There is also a clear need for a tear resistant blister card packaging that contains two types of cuts, which allows for the content of the individual blister to be cleanly pushed through a non-frangible layer without bending the entire blister card packaging or disrupting adjacent blisters.